Bridezilla
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Jay/Adam. E&C. Based off of Christian's comment on SmackDown at 7-20-12. Adam takes offense to his husband calling him a 'Bridezilla'. Slash. One-Shot. Please Review!


**Title:** Bridezilla

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor/Drama

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, mentioned Bryan/AJ

**Summary:** Based off of Christian's comment on SmackDown at 7-20-12. Adam takes offense to his husband calling him a 'Bridezilla'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children.

**Warning:** Slash, Bitch Slaps, etc.

**OOOO**

Jay was more than a little reluctant to head back to his locker room. He knew that he would be in hot water for that Bridezilla comment he had made earlier. He hadn't meant that _Adam_ had been a Bridezilla, no. He meant that those lunatics that Adam associated himself with (namely Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas) had acted in a crazy manner _for_ him. Their ceremony had literally been an explosion of pink, red, and white. Hell, they had almost made Adam wear a dress! Not that Adam would've minded… but that kind of outfit was for Jay's eyes only, damn it!

The blond walked into his locker room and held his breath, his entire body ready for attack. But none came. He slowly opened one eye and looked at Adam, who sat on the floor with their two children. JoJo, who was three-years-old, and Jenna, who was two-years-old, rolled a ball back and forth. But Jay wasn't entirely off the hook. Adam heard the door close and his head shot up, his hazel eyes narrowed as he slowly climbed to his feet. He had a thick, fluffy bow in his hair to match the one in Jenna's. It was adorable, but he didn't think that Adam would appreciate the comment.

"I was a Bridezilla, huh?" Adam hissed. His hazel eyes were narrowed on his husband and his lithe, tattooed arms were set firmly across his chest. "What? You don't have an answer for me now?"

Jay shook his head, half amused and half terrified. He didn't like the look on Adam's face. "Now, Adam, dear… You have to understand, AJ and Bryan aren't _really_ in love. They don't understand the commitment -,"

Adam cut him off with a firm shake of the head. "Answer the damn question, Jason. Was I a Bridezilla?"

"I'm a little afraid to answer, dear." Jay confessed. "Maybe if you tone the crazy eyes down a bit…"

If it was possible, Adam's eyes widened so much that they looked like they would fall out of his head. "You want me to _tone it down_? This is all _your_ damn fault in the first place, and you want me to _tone it down_?"

"Maybe that was a bad choice of words." Jay admitted sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe it was." Adam huffed out.

Jay frowned. He was in an extremely difficult situation thanks to one idiotic comment he made on the Peep Show. And, to make matters worse, if he explained to Adam that it was really Trish and Amy that were the problem and _not_ him, Adam would be mad at him for talking about the two former Divas behind their backs. He was totally screwed. Adam continued to stand there, one hand on his hip, with his hips cocked to the side. In that moment, he did look like the essence of the scariest Bridezilla to ever cross the television screen.

What could he say to convince Adam that it was an honest mistake and that the comment didn't really mean anything? He could almost _feel_ Adam's hazel eyes burning holes into his skin. Jay knew for a fact that Adam could keep up that crazy stare for _hours_ at a time. At least, until Jay finally cracked and relented to whatever it was that Adam demanded. But, at least in this case, Jay didn't know what Adam wanted. If he _did_ know, he would have already told him and all of this would have been solved.

Finally, Jay walked forward and gently (or not-so-gently, considering that Adam's hands were practically glued onto his hips) took Adam's hands into his. Slowly, methodically, he rubbed soothing circles onto the backs of Adam's hands. He could almost see Adam start to melt. The cold layer of ice that had hidden those beautiful hazel eyes turned to liquid and he could see at once that Adam wasn't really _mad_ about the comment, but he was saddened by it. It made him feel like Jay didn't love him.

"Okay, so I'll admit it. Maybe you _were_ a little bit of a Bridezilla." Jay felt Adam tense and try to take his hands away, but Jay wouldn't let him. "But I don't blame you. We _did_ get married on short notice, in case you didn't remember."

Adam _did_ remember. His mother had been sick and they weren't sure that she would make it to the previously decided date, which had been July 1. So, they had bumped the date up to October 29. This had been only a month and a half after Jay had proposed and they had absolutely nothing planned. Adam had been a little bit tightly strung with stress and had even considered abandoning Jay at the altar. But he had made it and now they had their happily ever after. Aside from a few thoughtless comments on Jay's end.

"There were a lot of moments were I deserved to be slapped, but you didn't. There were a lot of moments were you should have a walked out on me, but you didn't. You didn't throw a bitch-fit. You didn't complain." Jay continued.

Adam had a soft flush on his face. "Jay-Jay…"

"So, what do you say that we do this the right way the second time around? No rush. Plenty of preparation. With our family, friends, and our children there… Adam Joseph Copeland-Reso, will you marry me… again?" Jay asked.

Adam felt hot tears start to form in his eyes. He nodded hurriedly. "Yes. I'll marry you again."

"Good." Jay smiled as a rush of relief washed over him. "I love you, Adam. Bridezilla and all."

Adam chuckled. "I love you too. Motor mouth and all."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Just a cute little one-shot for a Saturday afternoon. I hope you liked! Please Review!


End file.
